Breaking Free
by lj1278
Summary: It's been in action since the day he met his godfather - his run for freedom. Harry is not a fool, and with the help of the only family he has left, he begins to understand that not all friends are friendly. He will not be used. He will not be stunted. Fifth year at Hogwarts is in for an interesting turn around. Watch out to all those who stand in his way!


**CHAPTER ONE:**

It was fun walking down Diagon Alley, entire body hidden beneath the dark black fabric of the travelling cloak he'd bought last summer from Madame Malkin's. His face was deep within the cowl, completely covered, and entirely invisible to the curious watching wizards and witches he passed. He was as scrutinized as he normally was uncovered, and yet this time not a single person who stared had any clue who they were looking at. It was a nice change. Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he walked, the looming marble monolith that was Gringots coming closer with every step.

Just like they promised, they were waiting by the steps. Leaning casually by the wall, expression calm but eyes darting nervously in every direction, was Remus Lupin. Or Moony as he insisted Harry called him. Grey streaked brown hair was messy and ragged, falling around his deep brown eyes wildly. Pale skin and deep tired bags gave the man an exhausted disposition. Harry idly wondered how long ago the last full moon was.

Sitting obediently by Moony's feet was his other companion. A dog. Large, black and shaggy, with deep grey eyes and a mischievous look, nervous watchers likened it to an ominous Grim. Padfoot barked as soon as Harry came into view (or smell, considering he was disguised quite well), bounding over excitedly and launching himself at the cloaked boy. Harry laughed, batting away his godfather while simultaneously scratching behind his ears. Sirius Black was as serious now as he was twenty years ago; namely, not.

"Hello cub," Remus said softly, pulling Harry into a quick tight hug. Harry's insides warmed as he squeezed back. Hugs like this were what he had always wished for in his own home. "You ready to do this?"

Harry nodded as he pulled away. Ready was an understatement. He'd been ready to do this the minute he found out it was possible at the end of his third year of Hogwarts. Sharing an intense look with the man who was more an uncle than his real one, he steeled his nerves and breathed. It was time to take his life into his own hands.

They found a free teller right down the end of the Entrance Hall. The goblin was exactly like the rest of them; short, wrinkled, and incredibly grumpy. The trio stood patiently before the desk for over ten minutes, waiting for the rude creature to finally acknowledge their presence. Several time Remus had to clamp his finger's over Sirius' muzzle to stop the fidgeting dog from pouncing on him. It was an amusing sight to Harry.

Finally, wicked black eyes looked up. Grudging respect welled within their depths, and Harry had to fight down the smirk that wanted to burst into existence on his face. Just wait until he started to talk, Harry thought evilly, then that respect would tenfold.

"Can I help you, sirs?" the goblin finally drawled, intelligent gaze sweeping over the snarling mutt, calming werewolf clamping down on its muzzle, and mysterious cloaked child (for it had to be a little wizard at that height) standing before him. He looked towards the adult, assuming he was in charge of the party, before jumping in shock as the little one started to talk. And not in English.

"**Good morning, Master Goblin," **Harry said confidently in Goblin Tongue (gobbledegook was the wizard's name for the language, and the goblin's despised it), bitting his lip immediately to stop the giggles at the stunned expression on the ugly teller's face. **"I'm here with an appointment – Master Ragnok I believe – and I was hoping you would be so kind as to inform him I am here?"**

The goblin gaped, mouth moving like a fish. If Remus wasn't close to fainting from surprise himself he would have laughed and taken a picture at the almost impossible sight. Goblins were never stunned. Finally, he spoke.

"**O-Of course, young master," **the goblin stuttered, **"May I ask who is here?"**

Harry reached into his pockets, pulling out a small golden key. He handed it over to the teller, whose eyes widened even further, before he nodded hurriedly and took off into the door behind his desk, disappearing from view. Knowing two gaping wizards were waiting, Harry turned to face Remus and Sirius, an innocent smile on his face, hidden in the cowl. He'd studied the language hard for the last year, just to get this reaction. He was going to savour it.

"Are you ok? Moony? Padfoot? You look a little pale," Harry snickered slyly. Remus' jaw snapped shut, and the dog just flopped to the floor, paws covering his eyes. Harry laughed.

"And you were going to tell us you spoke Gobbledegook when?" Remus said exasperatedly, shaking his head. He should have known. Harry was after all the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. The most brilliant witch of their generation mixed with the most mischievous. It was a deadly combination.

"Didn't I just let you know now?" Harry said lightly. He only laughed when Sirius growled and Remus whacked the back of his head lightly.

"Brat," the werewolf said affectionately.

The goblin teller returned quickly, and with a deep bow gestured the three of them to follow him to Ragnok's office. Harry walked briskly behind the goblin as he was led down the gilded halls of the Gringots offices, looking at the beautifully decorated walls as he went. They stopped out the front of a wooden door, golden plaque engraved with the name Ragnok.

"**In here, masters," **the goblin said, bowing again. **"Director Ragnok is waiting for you."** The goblin turned to leave, but stopped as Harry caught his arm.

"**Wait," **Harry said hurriedly, **"May I know your name?"** the goblin looked startled.

"**Sharptooth, young master," **Sharptooth answered. Harry smiled.

"**Thank you for your help, Master Sharptooth," **Harry said kindly to the incredibly stunned goblin, **"May your vaults forever flow freely and your blade dance in battle."**

With that, ignoring Remus' confused expression, and Sirius' snuffling at his hand, he entered the office. Little did he know that the small act of respect he had displayed would forever align the mind of Sharptooth to the Potter family, in particular its eccentric head, Harry Potter.

Ragnok's office was large and impressive. As the Director of the Diagon Alley branch, the white haired elder goblin was incredibly wealthy and well respected. Glistening weapons lined the walls and rich chocolate brown carpet the floors. A large antique desk sat in the centre, said goblin seated behind it. His gaze was down at the papers he furiously signed, not sparing a glance towards his guests. Remus was about to step forward and speak, but Harry jumped in first. With a deep bow, he said,

"**Greetings Director Ragnok. May your vaults forever flow freely and your blade dance in battle."**

Sharp black eyes looked up, taking in the bowing youth, quickly following adult and sitting dog. Ragnok smirked slightly, before wiping his expression. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

"Master Potter," he replied in English. "Sit. We have much to discuss."

Harry stood, removing his hood so that his face came into view and moved forward to set himself in one of the two chairs. Remus took the second while Sirius lay on the floor at his side. His eyes met the calculating gaze of the Director. It was assessing, cold and calculating. He refused to look away first. After a moment, the goblin smirked.

"Very interesting indeed, young Potter, just like your ancestors," the goblin said stonily, before folding his fingers and sitting back in his chair. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

It was a lightheaded and weary Harry Potter (or Hadriel James Potter as he discovered his real name actually was - turns out James had been secretly bullied by his wife into naming his kid something interesting - the two marauders had howled with laughter as they discovered just how whipped their best friend had been) that finally left the wizarding bank over three hours later. At his side, Remus moved in a similar walk of complete surprise, while Sirius all but quivered in ill-restrained excitement.

"I can't actually believe it," Remus finally chuckled as they walked slowly down the main street. "You actually did it. Without a single person knowing aside from the goblins. I can't believe it."

"You not the only one," Harry said faintly in reply. "I was sure, absolutely sure, we'd have the Ministry, or Dumbledore, bursting down the door within minutes to stop the meeting. But... they didn't." Slowly, a grin spread across the young boy's face. "Moony," he said breathlessly, "I actually did it. I'm free."

Sirius of course had to have his say. With a loud yelp, he launched himself at his godson, knocking him to the ground and licking and nuzzling his face without abandon. Harry laughed. Remus beamed. For the first time in his life, he was completely happy.

"So, pup, what now?" Remus asked as he shoved the animagus dog off of Harry and hauled the fourteen year old to his feet. "The paperwork is done and you're a legal adult in both the muggle and wizarding world. You've taken up the title Lord Potter as is your birthright-"

"Could have warned me about that one," Harry muttered. He'd researched emancipation processes to the end of the earth in order to be ready for this, but he'd had no idea just how prominent his family actually was. As it turned out, the Potter's were one of the founding families of the Wizagamont, and as such were all but royalty. And there was the surprise about his mother coming to light. "Seriously though? Would it have been that hard to tell me dad was richer than the Malfoy family times a million, and that emancipating myself would let me into the vaults early? I just about had a heart attack when they told me the trust vault was not my only one. And then the news about mum too!"

"Well, I certainly didn't know about Lily," Remus protested. "I don't think anyone did, except James. Dumbledore obviously didn't if he insisted you go to the Dursley's due to blood ward protection."

As it turned out, Lily Evans was not really Lily Evans. She was a Windsor. His grandmother had attracted the attention of the queen's first son, which had led to a scandalous affair that needed to be kept quiet at all costs. Petunia was only Lily's half-sister. Therefore, the blood protection (which Remus and Sirius had told him about, NOT Dumbledore) was a moot point. And Harry, technically, was Queen Elizabeth II first great grandchild.

"I don't want to even go into the complicities of that right now," Harry groaned. He was only just dealing with his status in the wizarding. Being muggle royalty was too much.

"Fair enough cub," Remus chuckled. "I'll give you that one. I sure wasn't expecting that little bit of information. It would probably be best to keep it quiet in any case. Who knows what would happen if it became well known. But as for your dad, well, I forgot."

Harry scowled.

"Yeah right," he muttered. Stupid, pranking marauder relatives. They just wanted him to faint when he found out he was a Lord of the Wizarding World. Gits.

"Anyway," Remus interrupted his brooding. "What now? You need to have a plan of action before you start making obvious moves. Otherwise Dumbledore is going to have you straight back in Privet Drive despite your status. He's an old man, but a very clever one."

"I know," Harry sighed, "I haven't worked it out yet. I'm not staying at the Dursley's anymore, that's for sure, but I don't know where I'm going yet. Potter Manor is out – the Death Eater's all but destroyed that one and it will take ages to rebuild. So is Godric's Hollow obviously. The other properties are worldwide, not in Britain, so I can't use them yet. What do you think?"

Remus frowned.

"Personally, I wouldn't be going anywhere that is known to others as Potter property. Dumbledore, the minute he realises what has happened, is going to be straight onto those places in order to drag you out. The Dursley home is deserving of hell, so I don't want you staying there much longer. That leaves somewhere new. An apartment maybe? In the muggle world, but close by Diagon I think. That way you are able to access both."

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed. Emancipated or not, the idea of having his own apartment after living in a cupboard for eleven years left his maturity at the curb. "It's decided then. Let's go hunting!"

It took a good deal of the rest of the day. Real estate agents were reluctant to help a fourteen year old find an apartment initially, but after the news of his emancipation and more than full bank accounts was revealed, they were pretty helpful. After searching most of London for the right fit, they found it.

"I want it," Harry breathed the minutes they walked in the door. Remus couldn't help but agree.

It was a penthouse apartment covering the entire top floor of the building, three blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. Pets were allowed, after all it was an expensive building that catered for the wishes of rich owners, and the entrance to his floor could only be gained by keying a personalised code into the elevator. They opened into a huge open plan living, dining and kitchen, the floor a beautiful motley mix of wooden boards. Light cream white walls were spotless, and the very back was nothing but glass floor to ceiling. It looked out over the entirety of London; a stunning view. A hallway led into a huge master bedroom with an attached bathroom decorated in large chocolate brown tiles. A huge spar tub and rainforest shower head had Harry grinning like a loon. An extra two bedrooms, large study and bathroom were also along the hallway.

It was perfect.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Remus asked, although he didn't know why he bothered. He too was decided, and he was sure Harry's mind was buzzing with what he could do with the place. Harry nodded.

"It's so light and empty," he said, smiling. "I can do anything with it. No one else is on this floor so I won't have to be too careful. No one can get in without the code to the elevator. It's perfect."

An hour later, the paperwork was done, and Lord Hadriel James Potter owned the Penthouse Suite of Buckingham Apartments (the irony was greatly laughed about by the three wizards). Remus and Sirius escorted the bouncing fourteen year old back to Surrey, stopping at the park three streets away from Privet Drive. Harry would have to remove his invisibility cloak to sneak back into the house unseen. The pair had told him about his watchers, and they had planned the trip for a day when Mad Eye Moody wasn't on watch.

"Thank you, Moony, Padfoot," Harry smiled as he hugged the pair of older wizards. He'd never have been able to do any of the things he'd done today without their help. It was them who had told him about the guard. It was them that suggested emancipation. It was them who helped him see just how tight a hold Dumbledore held on his freedom. Without them, he'd still be locked in Privet Drive, abused by his relative and completely unaware of just what was his. "I will never be able to repay you for what you've done."

"Don't be silly, cub," Remus scoffed. "Your parents were our greatest friends. And you are family in everything but blood. We would never forgive ourselves if we didn't help out our youngest marauder." Harry laughed. "Now take care of yourself until you can get out. Send Hedwig if you need help. And make sure you are moved in before your birthday. The fifteenth year for a wizard is the most important apart from coming of age. It is when your powers fully mature. That's why O.W.L.S start in fifth year. It really depends on the wizard, but your father's was pretty intense. And I have a feeling you're going to follow that tradition."

"I'll be careful," Harry promised. He agreed too. A growing of wizarding powers that could be insanely large in some unlucky wizards? Yeah, there was no way he was going to have an easy time of it. Harry turned to Sirius. "Stay out of trouble," Harry ordered, ignoring the whine the dog made, "I don't care how boring it is, at least your safe. The minute I get the floo set up in my apartment you can come visit. Until then, stay out of sight. I will never forgive you if you get caught again!"

Reluctantly, Sirius nodded. Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I just don't want to lose family," he whispered, receiving a lick on the cheek in return. Standing he smiled at the pair. "Be safe," he said, smiling, "And I'll let you know when I am all set up and safely hidden away from manipulating fingers and murderous Dark Lords. See you."

Pulling his invisibility cloak on, he disappeared, and turned to stroll back down the streets of Surrey to Privet Drive. Two loud cracks signalled Sirius and Remus leaving, and he made another addition to his mental checklist. Learn to apparate, as he learned it was called. Sneaking past the guard, who he could hear snoring in the bush out the front of his house, Harry moved back into the bare room, plans whirring around his mind. The shackles were gone. Now it was time to get moving.


End file.
